Ellery
summary here History Early Life Born on IDK SOME LAME INDUSTRIAL PLANET, Ellery has always had his sights set on Bigger and Larger things than what his dinky planet could afford. It is no surprise, then, that Ellery went looking for the most Adventurous and Exciting things that his small planet had to offer, and less surprising still that this included a lot of seedy, no-good things, between the mom and pop shop that was a front for illegal gambling, or the hardware store that hosted fight club every Friday night. Though he was young, he made good with many of the other restless children his age, one of whom would eventually go on to help him forge his way into IDK PRESTIGIOUS COLLEGE, because fuck if his grades were at all good enough to get him anywhere, let alone off the planet. And perhaps it's well enough, that you're at your worst when you're young because leaving his family behind without much of a second thought is probably the most callous and selfish thing he has ever done. But he wanted more than the provincial life that would be able to provide, and so once his friend squared him away with some documents, at 16 Ellery offered labor in exchange for passage on Regan's parents' ship. Adolescence & Early Adulthood And so it went, what with Ellery largely getting by on the connections he began to make with people: his friend and the documents, The Quinns and their ship, an Elderly woman who was willing to let him room and board at her home in exchange for running errands, doing housework, and doing whatever other things she simply couldn't do at her age. Even at college: though Ellery had the documents that said he was a Mind (and he did, though he was street smart, not book smart), he was far from the academic genius he needed to be. So he did what all the Trust Fund kids did and enlisted others to do his work for him so that he could concentrate on what he was really good at. Networking. SS Pandora Personality By and large, Ellery in and of himself is a contradiction. Though he typically sports a laid-back demeanor, reserving his opinion and instead rolling with punches (or, as he often puts it, 'let the river take me,'), his motivations can flip on a dime. If he sees and opportunity that he believes is for The Greater Good of the people he cares about, he will take it while maintaining his relaxed and cool position. He believes in doing what is necessary in order to keep the peace, hard though it may be to do those things. - charismatic, puns, caretaker, can-do attitude, but maybe frustratingly blase about kind of big deals?, feels deeply but doesn't wear his heart on his sleeve, per se. More likely to show he cares by being like, "hey i brought you a thing you like," as opposed to outwardly saying, 'i appreciate you.' Skill Sets Trivia Category:Player Characters